own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Asiavision Song Contest 12
"Addicted" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 36 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A12 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }}Own Asiavision Song Contest 12, often referred to as OASC #12, is the 12th edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Colombo, Sri Lanka, following country's victory in the 11th edition with the song "In the Moment" performed by We Are Twin. This is the first time that Sri Lanka hosted the contest. Thirty-six countries participated in the edition. Five countries returned to the contest: Cambodia, Jordan, Palestine, Saudi Arabia and Taiwan returned to the contest after their one-edition absences. Yemen also made their debut appearance in this edition.Five countries, however, announced their withdrawal: India, Iran, Qatar, Singapore and Syria. The winner was United Arab Emirates with the song "Addicted" by Clarita de Quiroz which scored 164 points, winning by a margin of 13 points in front of Taiwan. The podium was completed by China, which finished on the third place. Sri Lanka, the host country placed 22nd. Location For more details on the host country, see Sri Lanka. 'Host City' }}Colombo is the commercial capital and largest city of Sri Lanka. According to the Brookings Institution, Colombo metropolitan area has a population of 5.6 million, and 752,993 in the city proper. It is the financial centre of the island and a popular tourist destination. It is located on the west coast of the island and adjacent to Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte, the legislative capital of Sri Lanka. Colombo is often referred to as the capital since Sri Jayawardenepura Kotte is within the urban area of, and a satellite city of, Colombo. It is also the administrative capital of Western Province, Sri Lanka and the district capital of Colombo District. Colombo is a busy and vibrant place with a mixture of modern life and colonial buildings and ruins. It was the legislative capital of Sri Lanka until 1982. 'Venue' Sugathadasa Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Colombo, Sri Lanka. It is currently used mostly for football matches and athletic tournaments. The stadium holds 28,000 - 35,000 people and has an on-site hotel. The 1991 and 2006 South Asian Games were held in Sugathadasa Stadium. It also hosted the majority of matches for the 2010 AFC Challenge Cup. The 2010 IIFA Awards took place here. In 2012, the stadium was home to the Elite Football League of India. Participating countries 'Semi-final' All the participating countries voted in the semi-final. 'Final' Twenty-five countries participated in the final, with all participating countries eligible to vote. Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Asiavision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OABU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The head of the delegation relegated from his position,therefore the broadcaster was not able to confirm participation. * : DD TV announced India's withdrawal due to bad result in the eleventh edition. * : NIRT decided to withdraw from this edition, however a return in the next edition is highly possible. * : NTV announced that Nepal would not participate in the contest, due to a small financial budget. * : Pakistan didn't confirm a return due to low interest. * : QTV confirmed Qatar's withdrawal without a reason given. * : It was found out that the televoting results were rigged. However the broadcaster was disqualified and cannot take part in the twelveth edition. * : Syrian broadcaster had to withdraw due to the decrease of the popularity of the contest after their worst result in the last edition. See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions